


Making Little Sparrowlings

by Marriott23



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bearer Will, Bottom Will, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jack, Self-Lubrication, Slavery (mentioned), Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain Jack meets Will his breath is taken away. The only problem is how to get the boy. What starts as a fascination turns into love and then he is only Jack's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the craziness that is this fic.

A long time ago a disease swept across the world taking with it too many females for the human race to survive. Luckily they evolved to have male carriers who could take a woman's childbearing place. These men were naturally submissive and were for a while in great demand. 

As the number of females increased again male carries became less and less needed as well as less common. They became both an abomination to be destroyed and an object to be collected. Carriers weren't seen as human and so for those who were one it was a closely guarded secret. 

As a result the trade in slaves spared as men paid large sums of money for carriers. The slaves could be put to work and used to bear heirs the only issue was finding them.


	2. Chapter One

"Captain Jack Sparrow," a voice called causing the man to turn around. "I've been looking for you." As soon as those words were heard Jack turned back around and tried to get away. Unfortunately that way were more men trying to close in on him. So of course he did the most sensible thing one does when caught on a bridge, he jumped. 

The men rushed to look over the side as Jack held on to the rafters underneath. His grip started to slip though and he only just managed to hold on until they walked away. Dropping into the water he headed for the nearest bank and tried to make for his ship. 

Half way there he was surrounded and a pistol pressed to his head. "Jack Sparrow, I've got a proposition for you."  
Jack froze and waited for it to come," I've got some goods I need you to carry."

"Sorry mate, not a merchant," Jack said pushing the pistol away and walking onwards. 

"You'll like this job," the man replied pulling on a chain and causing a man to stumble into view. "They want him in Tortoga to breed more whores."

"Definitely no," Jack said. Seconds later a cannon fired splintering the wall behind them. "How much? 1000 silver pieces, deal," Jack said shaking the hand of the man on the floor and snatching the slaves chain. 

"Friends of yours," the slave asked with a grin. 

"As a matter of fact," Jack replied his steps speeding up, "no." They were almost at the harbour when they were stopped again by a group of pirates. Jack was soon disarmed but before he could be killed the slave charged holding Jack's sword. It didn't take him long to kill the pirates and point the sword at Jack. 

"Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Because then you'd have no way out of here. What's your name?"

"William. William Turner," came the reply as recognition flashed in Jack's eyes. 

"Bootstrap Bill's son?" Jack queried. The boy did look more familiar now. The boy slowly nodded unsure where this would take him. "Get on my ship any your free." 

That was all it took for the sword to be lowered but not relinquished and the boy hurried after Jack. As soon as they set foot on the ship jack was issuing orders and the Pearl got underway.


	3. Chapter Two

The sword was taken from the slave as he slept, still in chains, in the captains cabin. Jack hadn't slept since they came abroad the ship and he wasn't planning on sleeping any times soon even with his sword back at his waist. 

"Where to captain?" Gibbs called from the wheel. 

"Anywhere but Tourtuga," Jack replied staring at the water. He jumped as Gibbs appeared next to him and tried to see what he was looking at. 

"Why not Tourtuga?" He asked once he was sure there was nothing to see. 

"It's where the slave was going to be sold,"Jack replied. 

"Don't tell me you've got a soft spot for him."

"He's the child of Bootstrap Bill," Jack replied neither agreeing to or disputing the statement. "Seems like I owe it to him to keep his son safe."

"Why was he going to Tortuga?"

"He's a bearer," Jack replied quietly. "Seems like the safest place for him is as a pirate with a sword in his hand."

"And has nothing to do with you having taken a liking to him." Gibbs said his gaze fixed on Jack. 

"Get us on course to somewhere, Master Gibbs," Jack snapped. 

"Aye captain," Gibbs replied heading for the wheel again. Jack stayed still for a moment before he finally headed for the cabin. 

Once inside he found Will sitting up and looking for the sword. "Give that back," the man snapped when he saw Jack. 

"No can do, you might run me through. You can however have this," Jack replied tossing him a key. Will unlocked his chains but didn't move from his place on Jack's bed. "We're not going to Tortuga. Now scram I want to sleep."

Will stumbled to his feet and headed back out onto the deck. "Up here kid," a voice called and Will turned to see the man behind the wheel hailing. "Don't mind old Jack." He offered out a hand, "Gibbs."

"Will," he replied taking the hand only to find himself on the floor. 

"First lesson of being a pirate. We don't play fair and we don't let others touch us willingly." Gibbs said pulling him back to his feet. 

"I don't want to be a pirate. I used to fight any pirate who came near my forge."

"Hate to break it to you but pirating in your blood."


	4. Chapter Three

Jack set Will to work in the hope that distance would make him able to forge the man. Now though he found himself making trips to check on the boy. 

On one such trip he was so engrossed in watching Will that he forgot to get any rum and managed to walk into a mast. The boy was by his side in moments helping him up with a shy grin. Jack saw in the boys fond expression that he knew Jack was watching him but Will didn't call him on it.

It continued like that for weeks as they plundered up and down the coastlines. Now though Jack found reasons to touch as well as to look and Will provided him with even more. Finally Will stopped pulling away after the briefest of touches and began to lean into them. 

Jack gave the boy a sword at last in a gesture of touch. Will in return gave the pirate a kiss on the cheek. It might not be what Jack wanted but it was the beginnings of trust. 

After that Jack was more daring with his touches; alway quickly to pull away of the boy cringed but willing to linger if the boy didn't move. Eventually that gained him a kiss on the lips. 

Jack let a hand drop from Will's back to his arse cupping it lightly. The boy did move away as he had done before but instead pressed back into Jack. Fearing that the boy would feel his erection Jack spun him around only to have wet lips cover his own. 

By the time Jack got over his shock and began to respond the boy was pressed against his leg and Jack could feel his erection.


	5. Chapter 5

Things progressed quickly after that first kiss until one night they tumbled into bed together. Jack pulled at the boys clothes removing them quickly as running his hands over the exposed flesh as the boy undressed him. 

 

Will felt a shiver run up his spine as Jack trailed his hands up his sides. When the pirate started to kiss his neck, he let out a moan of pleasure. 

 

Slowly the pirate worked lower until his lips closed over the man's cock. His tongue swirled before tracing along its length and then repeated the movement. 

 

It didn't take long after that for Will to become a mewing mess, beneath him, that was begging for release. Jack's hand slipped from the waist to between his cheeks stroking at the hole softly. A bit of liquid trickled out and the pirate grinned. 

 

Flipping Will onto his stomach the pirate slowly began to open him with his fingers reducing him to sobs of pleasure before he lined his cock up. Slowly he began to push in feeling the tight heat of the hole pulse around him as it grew accustomed to the intrusion. 

 

Finally Jack snapped his hips thrusting in the last couple of inches and making the man screaming into the bed at the sensation. Will's body fit perfectly around the pirate and he leant down to whisper. "You were made for me," into his ear. 

 

Jack began to move slowly drawing out the pleasure but the right heat of the man's hole made it impossible for him to last long. As he came he stroked will's cock coaxing him to a climax as well. 

 

Sex became a regular occurrence between them after that. Whenever Jack wanted to take the man the body was willingly given to him. It wasn't too much of a surprise then when Will became pregnant. It did however raise an issue. 

 

Jack became more and more possessive of Will as the pregnancy progressed to the point were no one on the ship spoke to him for fear of their captain's wrath. Will railed against it in the beginning but his natural instincts took over and he submitted easily to his lover in the end


	6. Chapter 6

When Will finally gave birth to a baby boy the crew thought that was the end of the over possessive behaviour. Unfortunately Jack was never the most predictable and actually locked the man and baby in his cabin. 

 

"Can I go outside today," Will asked one morning. In response Jack gave him a loving kiss as he stroked his lovers sides gently. 

 

Leaning forwards Jack took one milk laden nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly drawing out milk. As he did so a hand dipped between his legs to cup his balls. Under the ministrations Will soon forgot all about his question and by the time Jack was finished the man was top tired to do more that lay in bed and feed his child. 

 

As the child grew older he was set to work on the ship but Jack was still reluctant to let his lover wander. There was some instinct in him that demanded that no one was even able to see Will because Will was his and only his.


End file.
